I Want to Spend My Whole Life with You
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Rimming, Come Play

**I Want to Spend My Whole Life with You**

Warm hands running up and down his sides, picking up his t-shirt on the way up and smoothing it down on the way back to his slim waist draws Kurt from his daydreaming.

"Baby, Micah is going to be fine. He's just across the street with Mercedes and Sam," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"I know. That's why I'm watching their house," Kurt says.

Blaine chuckles into the side of Kurt's neck and turns him around in front of the window, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss. Some of the tension in Kurt's shoulders fades away and he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him back, deepening the kiss. A buzzing in his pocket causes Kurt to break the kiss lightning fast, jamming his hand into his pocket and retrieving his phone.

**Mercedes Evans: **_Stop sucking the tonsils out of each other in front of the window and get some, white boy. There's no need to watch my house. I'm bringing Octavious and Micah outside to play while Sam gets some ice cream._

Kurt snorts, showing the phone to Blaine and waving at Mercedes' looking at them from her window. She gives them a thumbs up as Blaine pulls the curtain closed and leads Kurt to the bedroom.

"Do you think he has everything he needs? Should we take him his blanket or his bear-bear? How is he going to sleep without his bear-bear?" Kurt asks while Blaine works on removing his pants.

"Kurt, Micah is three. He knows the phone number and he is just across the street. If he needs anything he can get to us. He's going to be fine," Blaine says, sucking a mark into the soft skin of Kurt's belly.

Blaine knows Kurt is nervous about Micah spending the night away from home. This is the first time Micah will be spending the whole night away without either of his parents and it has taken its toll on both Kurt and Blaine.

"I know that. What do you think him and Octavious are going to do?" Kurt says.

"Oh my God! Kurt, Micah and Octavious are going to do the same thing tonight that they did last weekend when they were here. They're going to eat a shit-ton of sugar, swear up and down that they're going to stay up all night and then crash at nine o'clock and sleep until noon the next day," Blaine says, standing from the bed and pulling his fingers through his curly hair in frustration.

"Hey, why are you mad at me?" Kurt asks, getting to his knees on the bed.

"We are alone, really _alone_ for the first time in three years and all I want to do is hook your legs over my shoulders and pound into you until you scream your throat raw, but you won't let me!" Blaine shouts, getting angrier with every syllable.

Kurt's mouth pops open to form a little 'o' before he reaches down to the hem of his shirt, hanging over his open fly and tugs it over his head. Blaine watches Kurt undress himself quietly, digging his toes into the carpet around the bed in nervous anticipation.

"You know, if this is going to work you'll need to take your clothes off as well," Kurt says, shimmying out of his jeans, hissing as the flaps rub over his erection.

Blaine moans at the sight of his husband's hard cock straining against his tight gray briefs and strips himself as quickly as he can without simply tearing his clothing from his body. Kurt giggles to himself, eyes lighting up at the sight of his husband naked and fully erect. Kurt lays back on the bed, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and dragging them down his raised hips. Using his toes, Kurt gets his briefs all the way down around his ankles and tosses them at Blaine's face with his foot.

Kurt laughs at Blaine's shocked face, turning over on the bed and getting to his knees to wiggle his ass at his husband. He yelps when Blaine pounces on the bed, diving right in and pressing kisses to the smooth flesh of Kurt's ass cheeks.

"That feels so good," Kurt moans into the stack of pillows under his head.

"It's about to get a whole lot better," Blaine says, spreading Kurt cheeks apart at staring at the dusty pink hole exposed to him.

Slowly, Blaine licks around Kurt's hole, sucking gently at the rim. Kurt whines at the feeling and presses his ass back against Blaine's face, begging for more with his body. Blaine complies, getting a better hold on Kurt's ass cheeks and spreading them further before stiffening his tongue and spearing it into Kurt. Kurt cries out, clenching and unclenching himself around Blaine's tongue.

Reaching around Kurt's hip, Blaine takes Kurt's cock into his hand, using his other hand and the side of his face to keep Kurt's ass cheeks held apart. He fucks Kurt with his tongue, holding his fist tight around Kurt's cock, letting him fuck himself in both directions. Kurt's hips stutter to a stop when Blaine let's go of his ass cheek, using his face to keep them apart and slides a finger into Kurt's spit slicked heat. He breathes deep, not moving an inch, and prays not to come yet.

No matter how much Kurt wants to deny it, he isn't a teenager anymore and if he comes now he won't be coming again for a while, so he just takes it. He remains completely still, motionless, as Blaine works him open with two fingers, then three fingers. Finally, _finally_ Blaine pulls his fingers back, giving Kurt a few last licks, and then turns him to his back on the bed with a hand to the hip.

Blaine leans over Kurt, kissing him hot and dirty on the mouth as he blindly searches the bedside table for lubricant. He whoops in triumph as his hand returns with the full bottle of lube that they have had for more than six months. It has been more than six months since either of them have had any kind of sexual relief other than hurried blowjobs and self-manipulation in the shower.

Blaine doesn't waste anytime slicking himself with this lube, being generous enough to rub some around the outside of Kurt's stretched hole, dipping his fingers in for a moment. Kurt raises his legs in the air for Blaine and Blaine wraps his hands around both of Kurt's ankles, resting them on his shoulders. Holding the base of his dick tightly, Blaine guides himself into Kurt's warm heat, moaning as he bottoms out.

"You feel so fucking good," Blaine whines, pushing himself up onto his knees and leaning forward, bending Kurt in half to press a kiss to his lips.

Kurt cries out at the shift of Blaine's cock inside of him and clamps down, begging Blaine to fuck him. There is nothing slow or loving about this at all. Kurt needs to be fucked and Blaine needs to fuck. The pace is fast and brutal, the sound of Blaine's balls slapping against Kurt's ass echoing around the room almost as loud as Kurt's screams for "more", "harder", and "faster".

Blaine is covered in sweat, sliding against Kurt. Kurt's voice is hoarse and his throat is sore but he continues to call out every time Blaine's swollen cock rubs over his prostate, squeezing around his cock and tightening his thighs around Blaine.

"I'm there, there, there," Blaine moans, snapping his hips forward forcefully a few more times and then stilling himself pressed tight inside of Kurt and coming.

Kurt whines loud and high, reaching between the two of them and jerking himself once, twice before he is erupting between them. Blaine sighs long and happy, leaning forward to pull Kurt's lips into a kiss, chest sliding through Kurt's sticky come.

Gently, Blaine removes his spent cock from Kurt's sensitive ass, watching with rapt attention as his come starts to trickle out.

"Do you think you can push it out for me, baby?" Blaine asks, rubbing the tip of his pointer finger around the reddened rim of Kurt's asshole.

"Are you going to wash the sheets," Kurt asks tiredly.

Blaine hums his reply and Kurt brings his knees up to his chest and pushes. Blaine's come slides out around his fingers, warm and sticky. Scooping some onto his pointer and middle fingers, Blaine offers them to Kurt who greedily accepts them into his mouth, running his tongue in circles over Blaine's fingers to clean them off. Blaine continues to feed his come to Kurt until it is all gone; smiling at the way Kurt licks his lips and makes an "mmm" sound as Blaine lays beside him on the bed.

"That was fun," Kurt says,

"Yes it was," Blaine says.

After a few moments of silence Kurt gets up, pulling his briefs and a pair of sweatpants on and begins collecting the bedding around Blaine.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks.

"Come on. Get up. We need to get these sheets clean," Kurt says, pulling Blaine to his feet and pressing his wadded up underwear to his chest.

"We can do it tomorrow," Blaine protests.

Just as Blaine is about to protest, lightning strikes and thunder rumbles. Blaine's eyes widen and he starts grabbing for the bedding, jamming it into the basket Kurt had pulled to the bed.

"Micah is going to lose his fucking mind. It will take us at least an hour to calm him down enough to go to bed. I'll go start this and you go answer the door. He's on his way," Blaine says, checking the window and sure enough a crying Micah is being carried across the street by Sam.

Kurt makes it to the door and has it open before Sam even has a chance to knock. Micah is in Kurt's arms, crying his little eyes out in no time at all.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. He was fine until Octavious started crying and then he got going, demanding to go home. I didn't know what to do," Sam says, rubbing a comforting hand over Micah's back.

"That's fine, Sam. He would have started crying sooner or later with a storm like this. I saw the clouds rolling in and I knew it was only a matter of time," Kurt says, smiling at his friend.

"Still, this was supposed to be your night with Blaine. Merci and I will take him again next weekend," Sam promises.

"Don't you worry about it, Sam. Blaine and I had plenty of time. He's washing our sheets," Kurt says, winking at Sam.

Sam smiles at Kurt and nods as Kurt says, "Hurry home before it starts raining."

Kurt shuts the door after Sam turns to walk home and pads into the living room.

"Papa, where's Daddy," Micah cries, burying his little tear soaked face into his shoulder.

"I'm right here, little man," Blaine says, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband and his son.

Blaine smiles at the two of them, pressing kisses to Kurt's lips and the sandy brown mop of curls on their son's head.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
